Miss Understanding
by ajeng catty
Summary: Hari ini adalah hari bersih-bersih, di mana Winry meninggalkan Ed berdua dengan Envy di rumah.Wah! pilihan yang salah! karena mereka akan.....


**Miss Understanding**

**Hyaaaaaah…..lagi-lagi Fullmetal XDD. Iseng pengen jailin Ed sedikit… :P. yadadeh…. Before that, ada yang harus dijelasin dulu nih…**

**Author: ajeng catty**

**Warning: OOC, ada yaoi dikit :P, maap kalo gaje, habis ide numpang lewat sih….~~**

**Disclaimer: Punya Hiromu Arakawa (dah kapok dihajar). But this story is mine! Di sini ceritanya Envy tinggal bareng ma Ed and the other gitu deh. Well, hope you…**

**Enjoy it!**

"EDWAAAAAARDD!!" teriak perempuan berambut kuning sambil melempar kunci inggris. Namanya Winry

"Tang!!"

Kunci inggris itu pun tepat mendarat di kepala seseorang berambut pirang madu. Namanya Edward.

"Aduh, sakit! Memangnya ada apa sih , Winry?" tanya Ed.

"Tidur terus! Kamu tahu engga sih sekarang hari apa? Kamu juga, Envy! Bangun!" kata Winry sambil melempar obeng ke Envy.

"Tong!!"

Senasib dengan Ed, obeng itu mendarat di atas kepala Envy. Ditunggu tetapi Envy tetap tidak terbangun. Karena emosi, Winry mulai melempar benda-benda yang lain. Dilemparnya kotak peralatan automailnya, tapi Envy tidak juga terbangun. Memang dasarnya kebo, dilempar gergaji bahkan kulkas pun tidak terbangun. Bayangkan, semuanya mendarat dengan selamat di atas kepala Envy. Seberapa besar benjolnya? Sempat ada tanda-tanda Envy telah bangun, namun Envy sebenarnya hanya ingin merubah posisi tidurnya dan kembali tertidur. Akhirnya kemarahan Winry sudah di ambang batas dan akhirnya Winry memutuskan untuk melempar Al juga.

"Huwaaa!! Jangan Al juga!!" cegat Ed.

"Habisnya Envy tidak bangun juga! Kau bangunkan dong!" kata Winry.

Dari tempat antah betantah, munculah seekor nyamuk yang tak diundang menggigit jari Envy.

"Aduh! Nyamuk kurang ngajar! Berani-beraninya menggigitku! Membuatku terbangun dari tidur saja!" kata Envy.

~~Semua sweatdrop~~Percaya atau tidak, hanya seekor nyamuk yang bisa membangunkan Envy~~

"Eh? Winry, ada apa? Loh? Ini benjol datang dari mana?" kata Envy tanpa dosa.

"Uh! Sudah cepat semua ikut aku!" kata Winry sambil menggeret Ed dan Envy dari kamar mereka.

"Kalian tahu hari ini tanggal berapa?" tanya Winry.

"Tidak tahu," jawab Ed dan Envy serentak

"Kalian bisa lihat tanggal yang kutandai ini?" tanya Winry sambil nunjuk ke sebuah kalender.

"Iya," jawab Ed dan Envy serentak lagi.

"Kalian tahu arti tanda ini?"

"Iya, hari bersih-bersih"

"Nah! Itu tahu. Hari ini kita harus beres-beres! Lihat kamar kamarmu Ed! Seperti kapal pecah! Kamu juga Envy! Meletak celana dalam kemana-mana! Aku kan jadi tidak bebas mengundang teman-temanku ke sini!...." belum sempat Winry menyelesaikan ceramahnya, saat dilihat Ed dan Envy sudah hampir sampai ke pintu luar.

"Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Winry dengan tatapan Death glare-nya.

"Glek!"

"Ah….uh…itu, aku mau membeli sesuatu di warung depan sana," kata Ed.

"Ah….dan aku ingin menemani Ed," kata Envy.

"Gotta go!" teriak Ed dan Envy bersamaan.

"Greb!"

Rencana "PDMR" alias Pelarian Dari Membersihkan Rumah-pun gagal karena Winry dengan suksen menangkap mereka berdua.

"Siapa yang bilang kalian boleh pergi? Cepat beres-beres sana!!" kata Winry sambil melempar Ed dan Envy masuk ke rumah.

"Ah….tapi aku lapar….." kata Envy yang merengek seperti anak kecil.

"Yah, karena itu! Aku ingin pergi untuk membeli bahan untuk makan kita nanti! Makanya selama aku pergi kalian harus beres-beres! Lagian yang berantakin kalian juga. Harus bersih! Atau engga…" kata Winry dengan death glare-nya yang naik ke stadium 3.

"Hai'! Winry-san!" kata Ed dan Envy secara bersamaan.

"Srek srek"

"Plek plek"

Akhirnya mereka pasrah untuk membersihkan rumah yang memang dari awalnya yang membuatnya seperti kapal pecah yang terbanjiri oleh tumpukan celana dalam seperti itu adalah mereka sendiri. Envy membersihkan debu dengan kemoceng sedangkan Ed menyapu.

"Huwe! Panas banget sih dunia!" kata Ed yang baru saja membuka bajunya dan mengibar-ngibarkan bajunya yang penuh keriangat itu.

"Hyaah! Jangan dikibar-kibarin, Ed! Bau tahu!" kata Envy bercanda

"Ngajak berantem nih?" kata Ed dengan death glare-nya.

"Ah…kalimat itu seharusnya buatku, tapi bodo' ah! Lagian aku lagi males berantem, karena…" kata Envy sambil menaruh kemocengnya. Diapun langsung berjalan mendekati Ed.

"Berhubung kita hanya berdua, berarti aku bisa melakukan apapun yang aku suka dong!" kata Envy sambil membuka bajunya dengan senyuman iblis.

"Tung..tunggu, Envy! Jangan bilang kau bermaksud untuk…" kata Ed yang melangkah mundur

"Ahahahahahha…tapi aku bermaksud untuk…" kata Envy yang semakin mendekati Ed.

"Ah, tunggu Envy! Tolong jangan lakukan itu! Aku mohon!" kata Ed gemetaran.

"Hehehehehehe, tapi aku sudah tidak tahan nih…" kata Envy yang semakin tersenyum lebar.

"HERE I COME, ED!" kata Envy yang melancarkan serangan.

"UGYAAAA!! TIDAAAAAK, ENVYYY!! JANGAAAN!!" sebuah teriakan yang aku yakin kalian sudah tahu dari mana asalnya.

Sementara itu, disinilah saatnya author muncul. Ya, hanya untuk memberi garis batas ketidakpastian untuk nasib selanjutnya, yang aku yakin kalian tahu nasib siapa yang aku maksudkan. Dan aku akan membuat kalian bosan untuk itu…..

~kegiatan author waktu liburan~

Bangun tidur…..

Makan….

Nyalain computer….

Buka mikrosoft word….

Bosen….buka facebook….

Baca pemberitahuan….

Ketoilet dulu….

Balik lagi ke depan komputer….

Bosen….nonton tipi bentar….

Dah ga ada film bagus balik lagi ke depan komputer….

Dah cape langsung tidur…. -kalo liburan minimal tidur 11 jam-

Dan kembali lagi ke barisan diatas…. -kalo mau baca balik lagi keatas sih ga papa….ga ngelarang XDD-

Dan berterima kasihlah karena siksaan ini selesai…. –sambil narik tirai-

"Huwa!! Envy jangaaan!!" teriak Ed.

"Hujan keringat!!" Envy pun langsung memutar-mutarkan bajunya seperti baling-baling. Karena bajunya menyerap banyak keringat, sehingga ketika diputar keringatnya kemana-mana.

**~~Hayo ngaku, mikirnya kemana? (jiiiits!)~~**

Setelah puas bermain, Ed dan Envy berhenti sejenak melihat sekeliling. Masih sangat berantakan. Lalu mereka melihat jam dan setelah itu langsung saling berpandangan. Sudah tertebak bahwa yang mereka pikirkan sekarang adalah Winry versi death glare-nya.

"Huaaaaaa!! Gawaaaaaat!!!"

Mereka pun cepat-cepat membersihkan rumah itu. Berharap waktunya cukup. Saat Envy membersihkan bagian rak buku, Envy tidak sengaja menjatuhkan sebuah album.

"Ah? Album? Ack! Ufufufu….." kata Envy yang wajahnya terlihat licik.

"Um Envy, ada apa?" tanya Ed yang kebingungan dengan tingkah laku teman satunya ini.

"Khu khu khu….Cuma pakai celana….." kata Envy yang nyengir-nyengir nahan ketawa nunjukin foto Ed waktu masih kecil.

*Blush!*-Ed blusing-

"Huwaaa!! Kembalikan!!" kata Ed yang langsung merebut album itu dari Envy

Tapi karena tersandung oleh kardus, Ed pun kehilangan keseimbangan. Envy berniat menangkap Ed justru ikut tertarik oleh Ed dan akhirnya jatuh menimpa Ed.

"Ed, Envy! Aku pulang!" kata Winry. Tetapi alangkah kagetnya Winry melihat kejadian dan Envy berada diatas sofa, tidak memakai baju atasan, berpegangan tangan dan Envy berada diatas Ed. Jarak mereka pun cukup dekat, hanya butuh beberapa senti lg.

"Apa…yang sebenarnya….kalian lakukan?" tanya Winry tak percaya.

Ed dan Envy pun saling berpandangan, dan akhirnya mereka sadar apa yang sedang terjadi…

"HUWAA! WINRY, INI BUKAN SEPERTI YANG KAU MAKSUD KOK!!" teriak Ed dan Envy bersamaan.

"Aku tidak percaya, kalian….Aku permisi dulu," kata Winry sambil memalingkan muka dengan menutup mata.

"JANGAN PERGI, WINRY!! INI CUMA MISS UNDERSTANDIIIING!!!"

**~~TAMAT-lagi-lagi dengan ending yang ga jelas-~~**

**Yosh~~ rasanya puas abis nulis ini!! Rasanya enak aja ngerjain Ed!! (Meydey! Meydey! Otamega Alert!!)**

**Ed: -yang dari tadi dah dibelakang author- Ini apa maksudnya ni fic?**

**Author:-sambil keringet dingin- Ah….ini…..well, how should I put it….eh! aku lupa beli gula!!**

**-kali ini datang juga si Envy yang lagi mojokin author bareng Ed-**

**Author: Aku……Gotta go!**

"**Greb!"**

"**Mau lari ke mana?" kata Ed dan Envy bersamaan**

"**Glek"**

**Rencana PDPJ alias "Pelarian Dari Pertangung Jawaban" author pun gagal.**

**~~Ah…menjadi author itu sulit ya…-author sweatdrop-~~**

**[sxf: Plok! Bzzzzt bzzzzrrrrttt!!]**

**Author: Eh? Itu tali apa? Itu minyak buat apa? Huwaaa!! Itu juga kenapa ada korek??!! UGYAAAAA!!!!! TUNGGU CERITAKU YANG SELANJUTNYA YA! HUWAA! JANGAN DEKAT-DEKAT!!**

**Ed: Envy, ambilin minyaknya dong!**

**Author: ED! KAU KEJAAAAM!! HUWAAAA!**


End file.
